Since 1971, when the Intel Corporation introduced the world to the first microprocessor, the Intel 4004 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,715), society has become increasingly dependent upon electronic computing devices. Such devices are currently relied on for communication, data processing, business, and entertainment. It is not uncommon today for an office worker to spend many hours each day viewing a display screen of an electronic computing device. It is also not uncommon for today's youth to spend many hours at a time viewing a display screen while playing video games.
Comprehensive studies conducted by medical professionals show that long periods of time spent viewing display screens, especially at close distances, adversely affects eye health. The eyes are in a relaxed state when focused at a distance. With close-up viewing of a display screen, the muscles of the eyes must change the shape of the eyes to maintain focus. Further, individuals blink less often while focusing on display screens. Blinking is a natural process by which the eyes lubricate themselves. With decreased blinking, the eyes become dry, which can result in fatigue, irritation, itching, and even burning eyes. Such symptoms can also lower productivity.
It has also been shown that children are affected to a greater extent by close-up viewing of display screens associated with electronic computing devices. While viewing display screens, they blink at an even lower rates than adults do. Particularly in children, whose eyes are still developing, stressing the eyes can lead to premature myopia and short-term health effects, such as stress and headaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.